Akemi Tachibana
Akemi Tachibana is a mage who has Lightning Magic. She joins the Rave Warriors when she met Musica. History Akemi's childhood was horrible. Her father treated her like a common maid (even though they had plenty) and doesn't show compassion for her. He'd always punish/beat her if she did something that he didn't like or if she did something that she wasn't supposed to do. Junichi Tachibana only does this to her and not her other siblings because Akemi was why her mother died. Her siblings were just as bad as her father. They'd treat her the same as her father did with her and Junichi had no problem with it. They'd call her ugly (even though they weren't that beautiful or handsome as her) and retarted (since she also loved dressing as a guy to trick people). Akemi Arc (Note that this Arc takes place after Mermaid's Peril Arc) On a hot sunny day, Rave Warriors were traveling around an island called Acappella. There was a small, but prosperous village that they went to to get some supplies. Haru and Elie saw Akemi teaching some teenagers how to fight and were really impressed with her skills. Haru asked Akemi if she could fight him and Akemi agrees, knowing that she'll easily defeat him. The rest of the Rave team came to see Haru and Akemi (who were getting ready to battle). Akemi did not use her magic due to the fact that she was hiding from her father that time and only used her fighting, marksmanship, and sword skills. (Also she was disguised as a man at that time). She easily defeated Haru with a couple of punches, dodges, and kicks. The Rave team awed her and she left to go drink at a local bar. At the bar, she was seen with a big barrel of wine and the Rave saw her (or him if you'd like to call her that) there. Haru asks why was she/he there and Akemi jumps in surprise. When she replied that she came here because she loves to drink, Haru nods and the Rave team decided that they'll drink with her. Akemi only sighed in annoyance. At nightfall, Akemi thanked them for a great time she had with them and ran off to her apartment. When Akemi woke up and taught her pupil again, a couple of the Demon Card mages were attacking the village. Akemi decided to stop them and the Rave team decided the same thing too. When they bumped into Akemi again after she defeated a Demon Card member, Haru asked her to temporarily join the Rave team and she agrees, knowing that it'd be best for her. When they take out all of the Demon Card members and witnessed her true strength, Haru asked her to join her team and Akemi declines. But with some persistance from Elie and some background info of them that was given by Musica, the next day before they were about to leave, she agrees to join their team. None of them know that she was female because she was currently cross-dressing and continue to let them think that. Category:PandoraStar411 Category:Female Category:Original Character Category:Character with an Alias Category:Rave Warriors